bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Electro the Bloon King
Electro is a heartless, and evil bloon king who hates, and wishes death upon every monkey he sees. He vows to have ended their whole civilization beore he dies. He has numerous abilities that can put a dent into your strategy. His father, Phantom died during the fifth war, the reason the bloon wars are the most intense now. He is the final boss of Zathus' conception of Bloons TD6. The main story at least... Backstory Electro is the son of the previous bloon king, Phantom. He was raised under the ways of military, and strategy, always participating in bloon practice marches as a young child. He was arrogant as a young bloon, but as a prince no one criticized it. He was taught false reasons to hate monkeys. When he was a young adult, his father decided to strengthen the army by sending his sons into battle during the third war. Electro used his powers to paralyze the monkeys, making for an easy takeover. The monkey village attacked, was raided, and enslaved. The land had then turned into the Bloontonium Lab. In the fourth war, monkey technology advanced, and he was easily defeated to the hands of the Dartling Guns. Just as the last hit of his first layer was about to be popped, he was abducted by his father's War Blimp via beacon signal on the undefended Ocean Road. He was upset at his father for calling him weak, all because of something he couldn't control for once. He did have two other brothers, that participated in the fourth war. Pyro, was wounded, but is still alive. His other brother Gaia was popped by a Sun God, one of the most honorable deaths at the time. He was cruel, and did not care that Gaia had died, but only on constructing the CHARIOT, for when he became the king. He became isolated from everybody, coming up with a scheme to create his weapon. Then his father rode his war blimp, the first ZOMG into battle on the 85th rush of the fifth war, but was killed as it crashed to the ground. Electro was depressed for months, even when he became king. Then there was anger, and he wished to avenge his father's death. He ordered the creation of the CHARIOT, and started the sixth war, and so the events of BTD6, are only beginning... Appearance and Personality Electro is baby blue, and the size of a pink bloon. He has two pure white eyes, and white lightning dances around his body. He was a good leader, with strategic war plans, and uses brute force to get what he wants. After his father died, he became harsher, and more aggressive. He has pure hatred for the monkey civiliation, being the cause of his father's death. He is close to his brother Pyro as he is the only immediate family he has left. Abilities Electro has many abilities that can effect the gameplay of the round he appears on, and even the stage he appears in. Game= Before his appearance. Round= He is present on screen. Lightning Strike (Game): A lightning strike on rounds 10, 20, 30, 35, 40, and 45 will shock three random towers for the round, making them immobile. Lightning Strike: (Round): Strikes three towers with lightning, shocking them for 5 seconds, and doing 2 damage. Uncommon. Electronic Pulse (Round): Pushes back any tower, not including buildings, to the outline of the pulse, and dealing 1 damage. Uncommon. Thunder Roar (Round): A thunderous boom sounds, as a storm sweeps over the track for the rest of the battle. This is purely for effect, but has to be mentioned. Used at half health. Electric Storm (Round): Releases four large bolts from his body, heavily shocking them. Deals 7 damage, and permanently reduces their fire-rate by 0.4 seconds. Uncommon. Blast Bolt (Round): A single-target, high damage lightning bolt fired at the tower with the highest Pop Count. Does 15 damage, and is rarely used. High Voltage (Round): Supercharges all nearby mechanical towers for 1 second, doubling fire rate, but then shutting them down entirely for 3 seconds. Electronic Field (Round): Puts up a shield that has 200 HP. Only used once, at 70% health, and then is never used again. Commentary (Both): Says dialouge inbetween rounds, a few towers or NPCs may respond or speak as well. Boss Fight Electro's battle is altered by what difficulty you are playing on. He initially rides in on the CHARIOT, a custom Z.O.M.G that is slightly larger. It is cyan, with yellow stripes, and the skull being replaced with a white lightning bolt. It has no acronym, as the letters are capitalized "Just for emphasis". CHARIOT HP: 75,000. Speed: Z.O.M.G. Appears On: Round 75 on Stage 48 in Campaign Mode. Children: Electro, the Bloon King. Abilities CHARIOT specific abilities used before Electro's appearance. While technically Electro is the blimps 'Child', he appears at the start of the track after a cutscene once the blimp falls. Bloontonium Cannon: Fires a large green laser from the eyes straight ahead that pierces all towers and goes off the screen. Deals 15 damage, and is used every 8 seconds by default. Missile Launchers: Two large black wings will extend from the sides with four missile launchers on each. They will all fire out three missiles at random times each within 12 seconds aimed at random towers. Deal minor splash, and do 7 damage. Uncommon. Grapple Arms: A random number of hooks 12-20 will grab outward from beneath the blimp and latch onto towers. If there are less than the released amount, multiple hooks can latch onto one tower. That tower will take 1 damage per hook attached, then be pulled to another location on the map. Common. Repair Mode: Every 25 seconds, will stop moving and recover 5000 HP over 10 seconds. It must be hit for 2000 damage before then to stop the repairs. Not only that, if it successfully stopped, his health will return to its previous state before Repair Mode was used, AND will take 2x damage for 4 seconds after. Turbo Charge: Increases speed by 50% for 3 seconds. But then slows down to 80% speed for 2 seconds. Core Burst: Randomly, the core overheats. You can see this as the back propeller things slowly turning red over 2 seconds. Then, in an area around the blimp that effects about 20% of the map in a circle centered around him. It deals 3 damage, and sets tower on fire, doing another 6 damage over 3 seconds. Rare. Paratroopers: Drops out various bloons Red through Ceramic every time it gets hit. (Think BSM 2 boss-style). Electro HP: 50,000. Speed: 1/3 Red Bloon. Appears On: Round 76. Children: None. Immunities: Being slowed, stunned, or frozen. Abilities listed far above. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses